1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal waste collection devices and, more particularly, to a feces removal device ideally suited for use in city or suburban areas for efficiently removing and disposing of pet droppings and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent art is well documented with examples of animal litter cleanup devices for removing and disposing of feces deposits. The objective in each instance is the ability to remove the animal droppings in as quickly and pleasantly a manner as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,149, issued to Beck, discloses a dog litter cleanup bag having two stiffener ribs at or near its opening. Each of the stiffener ribs extends approximately one third the length of the opening circumference and are attached in end to end fashion. The ribs are flexible and so that a triangular shape is formed at the bag opening by spreading distal ends of the stiffeners apart until the unstiffened portions of the bag opening becomes taut. In this position, the bag is placed upon the ground and held with a finger while the litter is pushed into it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,610, issued to Guffey, teaches a collapsible frame for collecting animal excrement and which includes a molded handle portion and a wire hoop portion. The wire hoop portion is rotated from a folded position in which it is snappingly retained in the same plane as the handle portion to a use position in which extends in a downward and forward manner relative to the handle portion. A plastic bag is installed on the deployed frame and the open edge is folded over the edges of the wire hoop and handle to permit the frame to remain clean, allowing it to be refolded and returned to the pocket or purse without cleaning. Additional examples of hand held apparatuses for removing animal waste are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,777, issued to Clonch, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,419, issued to Watanabe.